new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Hints
These are suggestion on how to play the game. They are not hard and fast rules and there are always exceptions. But hey, that's what communication is all about. It's a social game and keeping in touch with your neighbors is the best way to go about it. Here's your first tip, if you aren't a member of a fan group on facebook, find yourself one. Of course, we think The New Rock City Gazette is the best, but there is no accounting for taste and you might want to join a different one. Visiting your neighbors, Do's and Don'ts DO: *Houses (20c) *Forges / Kitchens / Workshops / Studios/ Port/ Mine/ Fishing Boat/ Barbarian Armory (35c) *Small City Buildings like Stall (some people line up 5 of these for neighbors to collect) (20c) *Crops (10c) *Resources - cactus, rocks, trees etc (5c + the resource) *Animals (10c) Don't: *High end Shops (Hospital / Police Station / City Hall / Quarry / Woodcutters Hut) *Decorations (only worth 10c and give the owner nothing) *Shaman House (this takes 5h to refresh and someone might need it for a quest) *ANY of the unique houses: Advisor's House, Pythagoras' House, Shaman's Hut etc. *Giant Trees that cost your neighbor rubies to buy Using what Picadillo gave you Your city comes with a sign above the neighbor bar. This allows you to name your city. As delightful as "Rockety Rockville" is as a name for your city, "Chop my Trees, PLS" might serve you well, too. Keep an eye on that inventory For whatever reason, the inventory has very different limits for items in the game. If you reach the maximum limit, the extra items do not get added. There is only a small red fly-away warning that displays "full inventory" but it's rather easy to miss. The inventory limit for free energy gifts from your message box is 10. Take them out of inventory to be placed on your energy bar before accepting any more out of the message box. The message box holds up to its capacity of 200 and they stay for 2 days. Save Roxanne's City for the last minute A bunch of quests will ask you to visit Roxanne's city. Either avoid her city or tend her city close to the new day start. Otherwise you will have to wait for the new day to refresh your visits. You can also use her city for quests that may annoy your neighbors. Need to tend 3 of your neighbors' hospitals? Visit Roxanne's hospital for one energy, leave and come back for a second visit, leave and come back for a third click (up to the limit of 5 visits/clicks per day). What! I visited already! Some quests require you to visit your neighbors. If you have done your visits for the day don't worry, you can still visit even without friend energy and the quest should update. Need to up your pop? If land is scarce in your city and you need to raise your population, you can store your low population houses and build higher population houses. Use our houses table and check the building requirements on some higher population houses. If you have the materials, hide the pop (1) house and drop in a nice higher pop one. For example, replace a clay house (pop 1) with a seashell house (pop 7) for a net gain of 6 in the same 4x4 square. You can also use those hidden houses later! If you are close to a population break point, squeeze one or two in temporarily to get the next expansion then hide them again afterwards. Don't waste time (reset time that is) When your game gets its daily reset, all your visitor energy is renewed as well as your requests and ability to gift. Don't forget to gift that energy out, so you can get the "Thank you" gift back, effectively doubling your energy gifts. You can check the energy bar in a neighbor's city to see the time left until the next game reset. Sidewalks to Nowhere Although the buildings require connections to either roads or sidewalks, the roads and sidewalks require no attachment. One 10c sidewalk can act as attachment for up to 4 buildings if you arrange them correctly. Saving space and coin. '''Planted the Wrong Crop for the New Quest! '''No problem! Store the plot of land, plant included, with the hide tool. It will separate into a plot and seed in the farm area of inventory. Then you can place the plot back in your city to plant what you actually need. The inventory will save the seeds you didn't need until you are ready to plant them.